My Crazy Love
by Emie14
Summary: Five girls enter Ouran Academy and confuse a lot of people, including the host club. Two siblings and one set of triplets. Guess what five boys fall in love with them?
1. Chapter 1

First Day is a Crazy One

Ichiko's POV

Me, Jacque, Blair, Rose, and Stef walked on Ouran's campus with huge eyes.

"Holy duckfuck!" Blair exclaimed, using her colorful vocabulary.

"Hey Jacque, how much does this place cost?" I asked in awe, turning around and around to look at everything.

Jacque looked around, rubbing her chin, "More than our life savings added onto our great, great, great grandkids' life savings." She answered.

"Who the hell has that much freaking money?!" Rose exclaimed, her raven curls bouncing as she spoke.

"Well this is a place with filthy rich dickwads." Stef commented, putting an arm around Rose's shoulder.

Just then the bell rang. "See you two!" The triplets waved at Jacque and I and skipped into the school. Me and Jacque exchanged looks and shrugged. I stuck my earphones in as I walked Jacque to her class, 2-A.

When we reached her class, I stayed until she got a seat in the back corner and gave me a thumbs up. I smirked, "B-BYE SISSY!" I yelled and she glared at me when she earned a few looks from the other students. I laughed and waved before I walked to my own class.

I walked into the class and was bamborted with curious looks, mostly from guys. I winked at the guys and ran a hand through my fire red hair that reached down to my butt. I looked at the teachers desk and saw that he/she wasn't here yet. I grinned wickedly and sat in the chair, spinning around and singing along to my music.

"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. He broke his heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore, that she would never let herself forget. And was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist. Darling, you are, the only exception, you are the only exception! Maybe I know somewhere deep in soul that love never lasts... And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable. Up until now I've sworn, that I've kept loneliness... You are, the only exception! You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception!" I hummed along with the instruments. "I've gotta take my reality, but I can't. Let go of what's... Know you've left me... Oooooh! You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception! You are, the only exception. You are, the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." I ended and looked around to see the whole class staring at me in awe. I clicked my tongue, "You don't have to be rich to get into this place." I kindly smiled at all of them.

"Ms. Knight, that was a excellent performance." I jumped out of the chair and saw the teacher behind me.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Thanks teach, but am I in trouble for sitting in your chair?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No Ms. Knight, I'll let this one go since you're new today and are an enthusiastic singer."

"Thank god! If I got a detention on my first day my sis would murder me!" I plopped down in the only empty seat that happened to be next to a really tall, dark-haired guy. I smiled a greeting to him before I was called back up to the front of the room.

"Ms. Knight would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

"Oh yeah! Sure!" I smacked a hand to my forehead and turned to the other students. "Hey I'm Ichiko Knight, I'm not from Japan, even though my name is Japaneese, my parents liked that name and named me it. And I also have a younger sister that is also going here. Any questions?"

A brunette raised her hand, "Where is that accent from?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled, "That my dear, is Scottish. My parents love to travel, so my sister and I were born in different countries, she was born in France, so she has a French accent." I answered.

A small blonde boy raised his hand as high as it would go, "Do you like sweets?" He had little flowers circling around his head.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "I absolutely love dark chocolate and strawberry shortcake. But if you want a sweets eating partner, then check out my lovely sister Stef in 1-A, she will kill for any type of sugar."

"But I thought you only had one sister?" A guy in the back asked, sounding confused.

"Well my good sir, I actually have three other sisters all in 1-A. They are my adopted triplet sisters." I grinned. "Those three we adopted in America, Texas to be exact. But watch out guys, they definitely got mouths on them." I giggled as some of the boys' exchanged looks with one another. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," A tall boy with beautiful hazel locks slightly in his eyes stood up and walked up in front of me and took my hand, "would you be my girlfriend?" He sent me a charming smile.

I rolled my eyes, "No thanks bro, I'm single and feel like staying that way." I smirked at his surprised expression. I pulled my hand out of his, "So we done teach?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, you may sit back down now."

I walked back to my seat next to the stoic guy and sat down, taking out a notebook.

"And Mr. Shin please go back to your seat!" I laughed and began to doodle in my notebook.

Jacque's POV

"Ms. Knight, could you introduce yourself to the class please?" The teacher asked, noting my feet up in a relaxed position on my desk and my fingers crossed behind my head.

"Yeah I could."

"Well then come up please."

I groaned loudly and slandered up to the front. I spoke while I rubbed my temples, "My name is Jacque Knight, I'm from France and I want to go home and sleep." I added a yawn for effect.

"Very nice, any questions for Jacque?" She asked the class. I almost slammed my head on a desk when I saw the whole class raise their hands.

"You." I pointed to a esthetic blonde.

"You're from France? I'm from their as well!" He exclaimed, speaking in French.

I sighed and answered in the same tongue, "Yes you annoyance, I'm from France, didn't I just say that, or do not understand Japanese?" My voice sounded very mad in French. He whimpered and shut up.

A brunette spoke up, "Do you have a boyfriend?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I gave him a death cold glare that sent him whimpering with the idiotic blonde. "Anybody else?" There were no more hands in the air anymore. "Good." I strode back to my desk and stuck in my earphones, putting the music on full blast and eventually was able to fall asleep.

Blair's POV

Me, Rose, and Stef walked into class and were immediately surrounded by guys asking for our numbers.

Stef was practically eating up the attention so me and Rose had to drag her away to the back of the room.

"Oh come on Stef, why do even get pulled into their strings of lies? You know that the next day they'll be calling you Blair or Rose!" She exclaimed, shaking her shoulders.

"But Rosy, I've never had attention like that! And one of them was really hot!" She added as an afterthought. Stef looked at me and squinted her eyes.

"What?"

"You got something in your hair, let me get it." She pulled a smelly piece of paper out of my strawberry blonde waviness.

Rose snatched it out of her hand and sniffed it. "Holy Texas cattle ranchers, that's a hell of a strong love scent."

"Who the hell?..." I trailed off when I saw a hot guy staring at me with a smirk. I sneered at him and ripped up the paper. "Damn rich hot guys." I muttered, collapsing in a seat in between Rose and Stef's desks.

Stef started talking with a small brunette while me and Rose talked about our favorite bands.

"Wonder if Ichiko has picked up any guys yet." Rose pondered out loud.

"Wouldn't be surprised Rosy, Ichiko probably would seem like a hot foreign chick to these Japanese guys." I lazily braided my hair into two side braids.

"Well, still, she's pretty hot." Rose shrugged, playing with her phone.

"Who's hot? Cause I think I see some very gorgeous ladies right here." A red-haired boy appeared next to me.

I was just about to tell him to go to hell, but before I could, another guy appeared next to Rose. "Nobody could outshine you my dear." They both spoke softly, one gently titling each of our chins up to meet their beautiful hazel eyes. We both stuttered, shocked that someone could get this close to us.

"Hey gingers, quit touching my sisters!" I heard Stef yell, but ignored her, losing myself in the boy's never-ending pools of hazel. He was staring into mine deeply as well, and was scared out of his wits when Stef attacked him to the ground.

I grabbed her arms, pulling her away. I jerked my head to the side, my eyes on Rose. She nodded and quickly walked over to us, free from the other boy, who was helping the other one up. Now that I take a good look, they're twins. Huh, the irony.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked Rose in a hushed whisper once we were out of earshot from the rest of the students.

She had a delighted look on her face, "Yeah! It was like I could stare at him forever!" She squealed.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Come on Rose, remember the pact?" I sighed, letting Stef go.

Rose sighed with me, her expression turning sad now, "Yeah, we gotta wait for Stef."

Stef frowned, "Oh no you don't! I saw how all of you were looking at each other! It's fate!" She exclaimed. "Don't wait for me, you're wasting your time! You gotta get that as soon as you can! You never know when it'll come around again!"

"Stef, we're waiting for you to find someone too, we don't want to leave you alone." Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." I agreed and we both hugged her.

~At Lunch~

"Ichiko, Jacque!" All three of us called, spotting them at a table.

"Hi!" Ichiko called, standing up and waving.

"Hey Ichiko, go long!" Stef threw an apple in her direction but it would go way over her head.

"Damn it!" She yelled, running backwards, her eyes on the apple.

The apple was heading directly for a small boy who looked like he should still be in preschool. "Hey Hainozuka, heads up!" Ichiko yelled, racing towards him. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw the upcoming apple that would hit him directly in the head. "Jacque!" Ichiko yelled.

"On it!" Jacque ran full speed past Ichiko and put her hands down in a basket form. Ichiko used that to spring up into the air and catch the apple. She landed on a table that was full of hot guys.

Ichiko's POV

"What the hell Stef?! That was a little far don't ya think?!" I yelled, jumping a table that I landed on, which, mind you, was filled with absolutely hot guys. I began jumping from table to gracefully, barely disturbing the students who sat there, only startling them.

"Did you not angle the trajectory?" Jacque exclaimed, walking behind me, not on the tables I might add.

Stef gave her a look, "What do you think?"

"Well obviously not sis, that was a terrible throw!" Blair laughed, dodging a punch from Stef.

"I swear, you guys are impossible!" Jacque pinched her bridge of her nose.

I turned behind me to see most of the students in the room staring at us, "What? Never seen sibling bickering?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. I looked at Hainozuka, "By the way Hinozuka, sorry bout that, Stef is a retard." I apologized, smirking slightly.

"Says the girl who falls down the stairs everyday!" I heard a Stef yell.

"That's cause Bassy has to leave his damn toys at the top of the freaking stairs!" I yelled back, throwing my arms in the air.

"Actually no, I put those there everyday so you would trip." Jacque cracked up.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "So you were responsible when I nearly died when I broke my neck!"

"Yes, you pissed me off that morning so I got back at you!" She had a evil gleam in her eye that sent me hiding behind the triplets.

"Rosy, she scares me!" I wailed, burying my face in her back. "I'm telling mom!" I hollered at her, taking out my phone.

"I disconnected it this morning." Jacque brushed off.

"Seriously?! How the hell did you even get it?!" I exclaimed.

"I snuck into your room while you were sleeping in late, again, and hacked into it." She stated bluntly.

"Where do you learn this crap?" Blair curiously asked, edging close to Jacque.

"It's probably when she gets grounded." Stef added.

"You do get grounded a lot..." We all looked suspiciously at her but she just shrugged.

I shuddered and looked at Stef, "Hey Stef you want cake?" I asked with a mischievous gleam in my eye.

"Hell yes!" She exclaimed, snatching a piece of cake I held in my hand and stuffing it in her mouth.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ICHIKO!" The other three yelled, Rose shaking the shit out of me.

"PAYBACK BABY!" I laughed evilly. "STEF, GET HER!" I pointed at Jacque, who's face drained of color.

I snapped my fingers, "Rose, Blair!"

"Right!" The two sped over to Jacque and held her arms behind her.

Jacque looked back and forth between them, "Why are you taking her side?!" She exclaimed, struggling.

"Cause we both don't wanna die, duh!" They smirked like the devils they are.

Before I could say anything else, the chairman walked in. "Call her off and let her go." He commanded.

I sighed, "You ruin all the fun man!" I snapped my fingers twice, Stef snapped out of it, and Rose and Blair let go of Jacque.

"Please follow me to my office." He turned, walking out. We all exchanged looks.

"Should we follow?" Stef asked me.

"We should." Jacque answered.

"But that's responsible!" I whined, as the triplets dragged me.

"Oh come on Ichiko, you're the oldest, you should be the one telling us to go, not Jacque." The triplets exclaimed and I groaned.

I smirked before they dragged me completely out of the cafe, "Hope you enjoyed!" I winked to the students.

Tamaki's POV

We all watched Ichiko being dragged out by the triplets and Jacque following.

"Quite a bunch aren't they?" Kyoya commented, watching Jacque disappear from sight.

"Yeah, Blair and Rose are pretty cool." The twins added.

"I think Stef-chan is cute!" Hunny beamed.

"Ichiko seems like a fun person." Mori put in, staring at the exit.

"Well then men, why don't you try for their hearts?" I exclaimed in a cheery voice.

"Maybe." They said together, all five of them staring at the exit.

I just had really good idea, so I did this! Hope you guys like! Please keep reading and review!


	2. The Host Club

The Host Club

Ichiko's POV

We walked to school again, talking about what the chairman told us.

_Flashback:_

_"I heard that you are an excellent singer." The chairman stated, looking at me._

_I nodded warily, "What's your point?" _

_"Well, if you and your sisters performed for the school, then all of you would be off the hook." He smiled._

_Jacque raised an eyebrow, "So you're blackmailing us?" _

_"Pretty much." He smiled dazzlingly._

_"All right, fine. I'm only doing this cause I don't want to get in trouble in my first day." Blair stated, getting up._

_"So where will this be?" Stef asked._

_"In the cafeteria during lunch." The chairman answered. "Okay, go home now." He shooed us out._

_End Flashback_

"So are we all good with the rehersing?" I checked with all of them and they nodded.

~During Lunch~

News had spread that we are singing, and I guess my teacher told everyone that I'm really good, so a lot of people, who even have classes at the moment, came.

I stepped up to the mic, "Okay, so uh, I'm Ichiko, this is Jacque, Rose, Stef, and Blair. We are going to sing 'Cowboy Casanova' by Carrie Underwood for you guys, hope you enjoy." I flashed a quick smile then started.

"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease. You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide. And you're wondering why you can't get free."

Jacque's part came, "He's like a curse, he's like a drug. You get addicted to his love. You wanna get out but he's holding you down. 'Cause you can't live without one more touch."

Me and Jacque sang, "He's a..."

Rose sang now, "...good time cowboy casanova. Leaning up against the record machine! Looks like a cool drink of water. But he's candy-coated misery."

Stef came in, "He's the devil in disguise. A snake with blue eyes. And he only comes out at night!"

Blair sings, "Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life!"

We all sang now, "I see that look on your face! You ain't hearing what I say! So I'll say it again. 'Cause I been where you been. And I know how it ends. You can't get away! Don't even look in his eyes! He'll tell you nothing but lies!"

Just I sang now, "And you wanna believe. But you won't be deceived. If you listen to me! And take my advice!"

Jacque again, "He's a good time cowboy casanova. Leaning up against the record machine!" She swayed her hips, "Looks like a cool drink of water. But he's candy-coated misery!"

Stef came in, "He's the devil in disguise! A snake with blue eyes! And he only comes out at night. Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight. You better run for your life!"

Blair sings, "Run, run away! Don't let him mess with your mind! He'll tell you anything you want to hear!... He'll break your heart. It's just a matter of time! But just remember."

Rose again, "He's a good time cowboy casanova! Leaning up against the record machine! Looks like a cool drink of water! But he's candy-coated misery!"

We all sing together again, "He's the devil in disguise! A snake with blue eyes. And he only comes out at night. Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight! You better run for your life! Oh, you better run for your life! Oh, you better run for your life!" We finished in perfect sync and bowed, holding hands. We straightened up to see students 'whooping' and cheering, standing up.

"By the way, the chairman forced us into this!" Stef yelled through the mic.

"Stef!" We all scolded.

"It was killing me the whole time to say it!" She shrugged.

Just then Rose started randomly, but epically dancing. "What are you doing?" Jacque gave her a look, noting that almost the whole school is watching us.

"No idea!" She laughed and kept doing it, adding a few flips.

"Looks like fun Rosy!" Blair giggled, dancing with her.

Eventually, all of us were dancing in front of the students except for Jacque. "Oh come on, Jac!" I exclaimed.

"No, I already had to sing, I'm not dancing too!" She yell-whispered.

I sighed, "At least boost me up so I could do a flip in the air."

"Fine." She grumbled, leaning on one knee and putting her hands in a basket form.

"Stef!"

"Already up there!" We both springed up in the air at the same time, linked hands and did a front flip. We landed on separate tables, with one hand flat down to balance ourselves.

We both cheered simutainuasly, "We freaking got it!"

"Yeah baby!" Stef laughed, jumping off the table.

I looked at the people at the table I was standing on, they were the same guys as yesterday, "And that is how you do it boys!" I winked Morinozuka and jumped off the table. I looked at the clock, "Alright people, time to go back to class!" I hollered, pointing to the doors.

"Yeah, come on chicas and chicos!" The triplets yelled.

"Don't yell next to my damn ear!" Jacque yelled, hitting them all on the head.

"Ouch sis!" They wailed, clutching their hands dramatically, laying on the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Get up and go to class!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" They got up and skipped to their class.

"Oh by the way, don't forget we're going to that club after school!" I yelled after them.

"We know!" They hollered back.

When all of us were leaving school yesterday, we heard a bunch of girls talking about a host club. Once I heard the name Morinozuka, I sorta wanted to go. See, I kinda have this little crush on him... The whole stoic and silent yet strong thing, is kinda hot!

I also heard that the twins from the triplets' class were in that, so when I told Rose and Blair that, three against two on going, so we won! He he.

"Alright, see ya later Jac!" I waved and ran to class.

~After School~

So we all met at the rose garden and walked to the supposedly 'abandoned' music room. We pushed open the doors to be surrounded in rose petals.

"Fucking cool!" I yelled, twirling around.

"Oh come on Ichiko, grow up, you've seen rose petals plenty of times!" Jacque scolded just as the petals cleared.

I pouted, "Awwwwww, they went bye-bye!" I used my five-year-old voice.

"Welcome ladies!" I turned to see the six hot guys who's table I landed on two times.

"I KNEW IT WAS THOSE HOT GUYS!" Me and Stef yelled at the same time. We exchanged looks and were soon on the floor, laughing our asses off.

"How the hell do you guys do that?! You're not even blood related and the three of us can't do that without rehearsing!" Rose pouted.

"It's called 'pure' talent my dear Rosy." I cooed.

"You're anything but pure." Blair snickered.

I started to fake dramatically sob, "All you guys ever do is hurt my feelings and make fun of me! You should respect me as the eldest!" I cried, collapsing with my head in my hands.

"Ich-chan, are they being mean to you?" I heard a sweet voice to my left and saw Hainozuka standing next to me with his bunny in his arms.

I couldn't take it, I glomped him, "YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE!" I squealed, squeezing him tightly.

"Hey sis, he's ah, turning purple there!"

I gasped and let him go immediately, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I held my head in my hands, my head feeling like it was about to explode.

"What the hell did you eat for breakfast?" Jacque appeared next to me, making me scream in terror and fall over.

"Is the world bent on killing me?!" I cried to the ceiling. I looked to Stef for help but saw her talking with Hainozuka. I smiled happily and got up, forgetting my pain and misery.

"Hey Ichiko, we're going to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru!" Rose and Blair announced, skipping with linked hands over to the twins' table.

I smiled again, "Have fun!" I turned to Jacque, "Why don't you mingle?"

"I'm not going to flirt with these guys if that's what you mean." She glared at me and I sighed.

"Come on Jacque, you gotta get a boyfriend sometime." I rubbed my temples. "You see what I did?" I gestured to our giggling and happy sisters. "I want you do have that too." I spoke with all seriousness.

Jacque fiddled with her auburn hair, her ice blue eyes staring a hole in the floor. "I'm going to get a boyfriend after college and have a stable job." She looked up at me, "What about you?"

I met her eyes, "I'm waiting for all of you to get good boyfriends, maybe possible husbands, then I'll think about it."

"You know I could never get married." Jac countered.

"Then we'll be forever alone together."

"Why do you worry so much about us?"

"Cause I'm the oldest and its my job to take care of you guys since mom and dad are never around."

"Why don't you let me help you with that burden?"

"No, you enjoy your young life, I won't take that away from you."

All of a sudden my phone started ringing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. I groaned knowing who that was.

The triplets appeared behind me, "Uh oh, it's him!" They exclaimed.

"Damn obsessed creep." I muttered.

"Ichiko, don't pick it up, he'll know where you are, he can trace the call." Jacque warned.

"Yeah I know!" I snapped, clutching the phone really hard.

"What's wrong?" The twins walked up to us.

"My friggin ex is trying to trace my phone to kidnap me again." I ground out through clenched teeth.

"Here." Blair put a really perverted picture in front of my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed. "GOD DAMN YOU BLAIR, I'M FRIGGIN SCARRED FOR LIFE NOW!" I yelled, running around in circles. Of course, being me, I tripped on like a penny or something and was about to fall flat on my face but was caught by long, strong arms. I blushed deeply when I met the eyes of Morinozuka. "Th-thanks." I stuttered when he let me go. I looked round to see my sister grinning evilly at me, "Um, I gotta go!" I tried to run out the doors but Blair and Stef stopped me.

"So, you like Mori-sempai?" They bore identical smirks.

"And you like Hainozuka, and you like Hikaru." They had shocked faces and I smirked. "I pay attention to things all my sisters do. And I mean ALL my sisters Rose!" I had noticed her sneaking up behind me. "Alright my lovely sisters, say farewell to your loves because we gotta go home now if you want dinner." I looked at my watch.

The triplets pouted but said goodbye to their crushes and skipped out the door.

"Thanks Morinozuka." I turned and smiled warmly at him, took Jacque's hand, and dragged her after the triplets.

Rose's POV (at Hikaru and Kaoru's table)

Me and Blair were talking to them, and those two can be as bad as we can! If you could hear the pranks they've played on Tamaki-semapi, and some of them are going on about now.

"So Rose, how did you get into Ouran?" Kaoru smiled.

I returned the smile, "Well my grades are pretty good, and I'm also in a girls band with the rest of my sisters."

"Will you be doing any more performances?" He rested his chin on his half closed fist, staring deep into my eyes.

I mirrored him, "We would like to, we're kind of forcing Jacque to be in the band, honestly she said she would rather be an accountant." I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "I have idea why though, it's a boring career."

"Hmmmm, maybe I could help a little with clothes for the performances, my mother is a clothes designer you know." Kaoru suggested.

I rubbed my chin, "I'll have to ask Ichiko."

Blair's POV

"Oh so you think guys are tougher than girls?" I questioned, leaning into Hikaru's face.

"No doubt." Hikaru smirked.

"Let's go right now!" I put my arm up on the table and clasped his hand in mine for an arm wrestle.

He tightened his grip, "So what do I get if I win?" He smirked.

"You get to go on a date with me." I smiled.

"And what makes you think I would do that?"

"Because you can't resist it can you? A game." I smirked, leaning in close so that our foreheads were touching.

Hikaru's voice was husky, "What do you get if you win?" I leaned back, satisfied.

"You have to be my slave for a week."

"Oh you're on!"

"Hey Rose, could you do the countdown?" I kept my eyes locked with his.

"Sure thing! Okay, ready, three, two, one!"

Hikaru immediately pushed with all his strength to get me out quickly. But I just used as much force needed to keep my arm from moving, waiting for him to get tired.

Eventually, he did get tired and loosened. I used that to my advantage to slam his hand own on the table, hard.

"Blair wins!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whoo-hoo!" I jumped up and did a chest-bump with her.

We both collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain. "Damn it!" We exclaimed, holding our chest.

"Okay, we can't do that anymore!" Rose announced, helping me up.

"Well obviously, that hurt like hell!" I stood up and looked at Hikaru and Kaoru who were laughing at us.

"Hey! We forgot okay!" We exclaimed, pouting.

Suddenly, we heard Ichiko's phone go off. We exchanged looks, "Oh great, it's him." We hurried over to Ichiko, grabbing a laughing Stef along the way.

Stef's POV

I walked over to Hunny-sempai when Ichiko started yelling about her messed up life.

Hunny-sempai is just so damn cute! We eventually started talking about our favorite sweets.

"Which is your favorite Stef-chan?" Hunny-semapi smiled.

I looked at the three different cakes in front of me. "Um, chocolate. Mine and Ichiko's weakness is chocolate, mine milk chocolate."

Suddenly, Jacque appeared behind me, "Don't eat too much or we'll have to throw you out the window again." She tsked.

Tamaki-semapi had walked over, "Again?" He glanced fearfully at Jacque.

I rested my chin on a half closed fist, "Yeah, that was my what, fourth? Fifth, broken bone?"

Jacque laughed, "Sixth actually. Hey remember when Blair fell off that kiddy Ferris wheel in Germany?"

I laughed, "Oh yeah, and we had a hard time at the hospital cause none of us knew German!"

"That took like an hour to get sorted, then by that time her bone had already started healing in the wrong place so they had to break it again." We both winced.

"That part wasn't fun." I shuddered.

Hunny-semapi looked at me, "How many bones have you broken, Stef-chan?"

I counted off with my fingers, "Two legs in Texas, one in Canada, that one sucked too," Jacque nodded, "almost lost my arm in New York in the damn subways, and my foot got crushed under the car in Scotland. Thank The Lord, Ichiko knows Scottish!" I exhaled after I finished. "Oh, and I 'fell' out a window two months ago in Russia." I glared at Jacque who was smirking.

"Wow." He exclaimed.

Jacque sighed, "Her, Ichiko, and Blair are accident prones." Then she walked off to talk to Ichiko again.

A few minutes later, I was laughing at one of Hunny-sempai's jokes when I was dragged away by Blair and Rose. I heard the ringtone and understood immediately.

Mori's POV (during the ringtone part)

I was standing next to Kyoya, watching Ichiko.

"So who exactly are they?" Tamaki walked over to us, also watching the fiasco.

Kyoya looked on a file on his laptop, "You already know they names, Ichiko-sempai was born in Scotland, we know Jacque was born in France, and the triplets were born in Texas, America. Ichiko-sempai is the eldest, she is mostly the guardian of all of them, seeing that their parents aren't home very often. Oh, and they also have a younger bother in grade school." I smiled slightly, hearing that she takes care of them.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and leaned on a couple of chairs, "And apparently Ichiko-sempai has a creepy stalker trying to track her down."

'What?!' I heard a scream and rushed over there to see what was wrong. I saw Ichiko running around in circles, at the last second, she tripped on something and was about to fall. I swooped over to her on instinct and grabbed her waist, pulling her up. I met her eyes and she blushed at our closeness, I steadied her and let her go when she could stand correctly.

"Th-thanks." She mumbled, the blush still evident. I smiled. She looked around and yelled nervously, attracting everyone's attention to her, "Um, I gotta go!" Ichiko tried to walk out the doors, but her sisters stopped her.

"So you like Mori-sempi?" They grinned evilly.

"And you like Hainozuka, and you like Hikaru." They were shocked. I chuckled. "I pay attention to the things all my sisters do. And that means ALL my sisters Rose!" She yelled to a upcoming sister creeping up behind her. Rose froze with a disbelieving look on her face. "Alright my lovely sisters, say farewell to your loves because we gotta go home now if you want dinner." Ichiko ran a hand through her red curls, looking at her watch. I watched her her turn around to look at me after the triplets skipped out, "Thanks Morinozuka!" She called, then grabbed Jacque's hand, dragging her out.

I smiled.

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Bassy

Bassy

(I changed it, their younger brother is two years old instead of being in grade school, sorry!)

Ichiko's POV

Me, Blair, Stef, and Rose were hanging out in the host club the third day. Jacque went home because she got a ton of homework she wanted to get done.

The door opened and I heard two sets of feet walk in but I ignored it, humming along to my music as I laid on my back on one of the comfy couches.

"Mummy!" Something jumped on my stomach and let out an 'oof'! I looked to see a cute smiling kid on my stomach.

I crushed him in a hug, "Hey honey!" I cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Yes Ichi-chan?" I heard Hunny ask next to me.

I laughed, "No, not you Hunny, I meant my baby boy here." I squeezed the little boy tighter.

"Mummy in host club?" He asked me with a toothy grin.

I smiled, sitting up with him on my lap, "Yup, good job Bassy! But how did you know that?" I looked p to see Jacque typing on her iPad.

"He was complaining to see you so I had to bring him or he would shut up." She tried to sound annoyed, but I could see that she loved him never the less.

"You have a son?" Hunny asked, tilting his head to the side.

I covered Bassy's ears, "He's adopted, we were visiting a orphanage in England and I fell in love with him. Just don't let him know he's adopted, he thinks I'm his real mom for some reason." I took my hands off his ears and ruffled his raven locks.

Bassy beamed up at me, "Mummy, can I have some cake?" He stared up with his bright green eyes that matched mine, weird right?

"Sure sweetie! What kind?" I smiled warmly.

He got an adorable thoughtful look on his face, "Dark chocolate!" He giggled. I pecked his nose, laughing.

Blair came over and pinched his cheeks, "You take after your mummy, baby boy!"

"And he's so smart too!" Stef cooed, bending down next to her.

"Alas, too bad she doesn't have a boyfriend to love and nurture the child." Stef sighed dramatically, holding a hand over her heart. I rolled my eyes.

Bassy looked at Jacque, "Aunty Jac! Sing pwease!" We all awwed at the cute 'w'.

"Fine, come here." She held her arms out and I gave him to her. Jacque started singing that French lullaby that me and my writer, Emie14, have no idea the name of, or how to type it. She rocked him in her arms as she sang softly and slowly, to lull him to sleep. Eventually, just as the song ended, he did fall asleep. I smiled happily, he looked like a sleeping angel.

I got up, "Here Jacque, sit down while you hold him." She obeyed and sat down in my spot, gently rocking him in her arms.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this kid." Blair smiled.

"I know right." Rose agreed, she had come over too.

Hikaru and Kaoru came over, "Awwwww, Jacque-sempai, you're not as heartless as Kyoya-sempai!" They teased.

She raised an eyebrow at them, noting a ticked off Kyoya a few feet behind her, "Is that an insult or compliment?"

They shrugged, "Whatever you want it to be."

We started attracting attention from the guests when Bassy woke up, they were all squealing and cooing at the cute things he did.

One of the girls asked me, "What's his full name?" She smiled politely and I smiled back.

"Sebastian, we got it from this anime with a really hot butler in it named Sebastian, but this hilarious gay guy called him Bassy, so we liked it." I laughed at the memory.

Stef heard me, "Oh yeah, that guy was sexy!" She laughed.

Jacque looked up from her iPad, "You mean Ciel's Bassy?" She chuckled, "I got a picture of him right here."

"REALLY?!" We yelled and ran over to her, seeing the picture on her screen, we got a nosebleed because it was one of those ones that had him and Ciel together.

"Creepy and a pedo, but all the same, a sexy demon!" Stef commented, both of us erupting in laughter.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori, pretty much all the hosts except Kyoya came over to take a look. "How is that hot? It just looks like a older guy sexually harassing a kid." They insulted.

"Yeah, just like what you two do all day." I countered. This made all three of us laugh over asses off, rolling on the ground with tears in our eyes. Tamaki and Kyoya were cracking up, Hunny was looking confused, and Mori was chuckling. The twins had their mouths gaped open. I high-fived Stef and wiped the tears from my eyes after we got up.

"Classic Ich!" Jacque laughed.

"Mummy! Where's Blanky?" Bassy ran up to me, tugging my pant leg.

I groaned and looked at Jacque, "You didn't bring it did you?" Her face paled, "I'll take that as a yes." I sighed and picked Bassy up. I turned to Rose, "Run as fast as you can." She nodded and sped out the door.

"What happens if he doesn't have his blanket?" Hikaru walked over to Blair. Her face paled when she looked at him.

"Bad things... bad things..." She muttered darkly, the light leaving her eyes.

"So like Hunny-sempai with Usa-chan?" Kaoru asked, standing next to Haruhi.

"Pretty much." Stef answered. She saw Hunny pout and quickly added, "No offense!"

I rolled my eyes and bounced Bassy up and down in my arms. "One, two, three! One, two, three!" He giggled as I threw him up in the air.

Rose ran back in, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. "G-got it!" She exclaimed, through breathes.

"Blanky!" Bassy exclaimed, aiming his body in midair towards his blanket.

"No, Bassy!" I yelled, trying to catch him before he fell. But I was beaten by Mori, he got him the second before his head would hit the floor. Mori gave him over to me and I could've kissed him. "Oh my god, thank you Mori!" I hugged him without thinking, when I let go, both our faces were tinted pink. I shook my head and glared at Bassy. "Sebastian Harry Knight!" His eyes dropped to his hands at my tone. "If you ever do that again, you'll be in timeout for a very long time mister!" I yelled.

He started to tear up, "I'm sorry mummy..."

I rubbed my temples with one hand, the other holding him on my hip. I sighed and let him down, "Go play, just don't break anything." Bassy instantly brightened, grabbed his blanket, and ran off to play with the customers.

I turned to Mori, "Thank you very much again!" I bowed, feeling weird doing this. "Okay, now please excuse me while I go slam my head on a table repeatly." I started to walk away, but Jacque stopped me.

"Please don't, you'll lose the very little brain cells you have, plus it wasn't that bad this time." She pointed out.

I sighed, "Yeah, but it reminded me of the time he fell down the stairs, giving me a heart attack."

Jacque sat down on one of the couches and pat her lap, I smiled gratefully and laid down so all of my body except for my head, which is on her lap was resting stomach-up. She pet my hair and I closed my eyes, enjoying the comfort. For now, I didn't care that some of the customers could hear us, I wanted to talk.

"Do you ever miss mum and dad?"

"Occasionally, why?" She drew lines with her finger around my nose.

"I just wonder if you do sometimes, I guess."

"Pick your legs up, we want to sit with you two." The triplets stood expectantly. I picked my legs up and they sat down, letting me put my legs on their laps.

I chuckled, "This is a nice family moment."

"Bassy come here!" Blair called, and he ran over and laid on my stomach, cuddling into me. I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Spend all your time waiting," I started softly and they all joined in.

"For that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason. To feel not good enough, and it's hard, at the end of the day." I could hear Bassy's soft snores now, he felt asleep to the sound of our voices.

"I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release. Memories seep from my veins. Let me be empty, oh, and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight. In the arms of the angel, fly away from here," I started to get tired.

"From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here. So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting. Keep on building the lies. That you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, Escape one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees." We finished together at a soft note. I closed my eyes and fell into the beauty of sleep.

Mori's POV

I watched Ichiko and her sisters sing. Out of all of them, Ichiko sounded the most angelic. When they finished, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I smiled at the innocence she portrayed.

"Oof! Her and Bassy are like baby elephants!" Blair huffed, trying to get up.

"Here, I got Bassy." Hikaru picked him up off of Ichiko.

I walked over and picked Ichiko up, "I got her." I smiled happily down at her when she smiled in her sleep, snuggling into my chest.

The triplets and the twins raised an eyebrow at me and I grunted.

Rose looked around at all of us, "So any of you got a car?" All the customers had left by now.

"We do!" Mitsukuni exclaimed happily, skipping out the doors.

"Bye!" Blair and Rose grabbed Hikaru and Kaoru's hands and skipped out the door behind Mitsukuni, Stef followed them. I nodded to Tamaki and Kyoya and followed them.

We were in mine and Mitsukuni's limo riding to Ichiko's house. I had Ichiko in my arms since we didn't have enough room to fit everyone in one seat. The triplets were wiggling their eyebrows suggestively at me and I smirked.

Soon, we reached their house, it was big enough to fit a number of people. We filed out of the car and they let us in.

"Mum, Dad? You home?" Jacque called, putting her stuff on a couch.

"Ah, hello dear!" A woman who looked almost exactly like Ichiko hugged each of the sisters. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed me carrying a sleeping Ichiko. "Who are you?"

I smiled, "I am Morinozuka Takashi, I'm in Ichiko's class."

"And I'm Hainozuka Mistukuni, I'm also in Ichi-chan's class too!" Mitsukuni beamed happily up at her mother.

"Oh, dear, put Ichiko down on the couch. Rose put Sebastian down with her. Komiko can bring them up later." She smiled at me and Mistukuni, "Hello, I'm their mother, but you can call me Ceila." Ceila smiled as I put Ichiko down.

I bowed, "I'm sorry, but we should be going now, we need to return home." I offered a smile and Mitsukuni said goodbye to Stef and Celia then we left.

Please keep reading and review!


	4. Troubling Days

Troubling Days

Ichiko's POV

We all walked to school together, practicing the song we were going to sing for the school today at lunch.

~Lunch~

I stepped up to the mic, "Okay rich people, me and my epic sisters are going to sing another song for you!" I announced. "We are gonna sing Second Chance by Shinedown, hope you like!"

Stef started it, "My eyes are open wide. And by the way, I made it through the day. I watched the world outside. By the way, I'm leaving out today." We bumped our hips together, grinning.

Blair came in, "I just saw Hayley's comet. She waved said, 'Why you always running in place?' Even the man in the moon disappeared. Somewhere in the stratosphere."

All of us sing now, "Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can, to make them realize. This is my life, I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." Jacque twirled me and the triplets did a little tap dance while holding hands.

Rose sings now, with a hand placed over her heart, "Please don't cry one tear for me, I'm not afraid of what I have to say. This is my one and only voice. So listen close, it's only for today."

Jacque sings, "I just saw Hayley's comet. She waved. Said, 'Why you always running in place?' Even the man in the moon disappeared. Somewhere in the stratosphere." We all took a deep breath.

The five of us sang together again, "Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can. To make them realize, this is my life. I hope they understand. I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye, is a second chance! Here's my chance. This is my chance!" Jacque handed the mic back over to me and turned to the other students, smiling.

I came in by myself, "Tell my mother, tell my father. I've done the best I can! To make them realize," I swayed my hips and sang louder and clearer, "This is my life, I hope they understand! I'm not angry, I'm just saying... Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!"

We all sing together again, "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance! Sometimes goodbye is a second chance." The last line was softer and expressed understanding as we ended.

We took a bow with all our hands linked, when we straightened out, everyone was standing up and cheering. I jumped off the stage and grabbed my PB&Fluff sandwich from my lunch bag.

I stuffed it in my mouth and drunk my water bottle dry, "Frucking (that is a combination between Fuck and Frick) hungry!" I exclaimed, sighing happily with my now full stomach.

I looked around to see Hikaru and Kaoru laughing at Blair and Rose who got their food all over them. I turned to see Stef stuffing her face with brownies and cookies. I snagged a brownie and ate it quickly before she could take it back.

Suddenly, Tamaki was in my face. "You were exceptional, my dear." He held my chin in his hand. I smiled a chocolatey smile that sent him whimpering in the corner.

"Hey Ich-chan, could all you perform for the host club later?" Hunny bounced up to me with More close behind.

I smiled, "Let me check." I cleared my throat, "HEY GUYS YOU WANNA PERFORM AT THE HOST CLUB LATER, IF SO, WHAT SONG?" I yelled loudly.

"SURE!" Blair answered, yelling too.

"WHAT SONG DO YOU GUYS THINK WE SHOULD DO?" Rose yelled.

"HOW ABOUT THOSE TWO WE WERE SINGING LAST NIGHT?" Stef asked.

We all looked at Jacque, "FINE, BUT WE HAVE TO GET HOME TO DO OUR HOMEWORK!" She yelled as well, laughing.

"THAT'S NO FUN, JACQUEY!" I finished. I turned to Hunny who was smiling, "We would love to." I said with a sweet smile.

"Yay!" He cheered, flowers circling his head. I giggled.

"Jacque, come here." I ordered and she walked over.

"Yes boss?" She raised an eyebrow.

I picked Tamaki up by the ear, and grabbed Kyoya's as well, "Take idiot number one and idiot number two to class, they might get lost if they went alone." I handed them over to her.

Tamaki whined loudly at the exchange and Kyoya tried to struggle out of it, but Jacque already had the death grip on him. She smirked, "Come on boys." I watched them disappear out the cafe doors, snickering.

"Triplets, you got the other three?" I asked loud enough so they could hear.

I heard some shuffling and yelping then an answer came, "Yes ma'am, we got them." They answered in unison. "Come on." I turned around after I heard their footsteps disappear.

I grinned to Hunny, "Wanna piggyback ride?" He squealed in happiness and jumped on my back when I bent down.

Mori smiled and we all walked to class together.

* * *

~At the Host Club~

I skipped around the room while the triplets and Jacque set up the mic and everything needed for our performance.

"You're not helping them?" Hikaru asked as I walked by.

I waved a hand in the air, not looking at him, "That would make it too easy for them." He laughed.

"Ichiko, we're ready!" Rose called, flattening down her rusty red leather skirt.

I shrugged off my black skull sweatshirt and put it on a couch, "Coming!" I ran over and Jacque pulled me up onto the stage. I combed a finger through my hair before speaking into the mic. "Alright people, we're starting, so get your sorry asses over here!" I yelled loudly through the mic. There was a chorus of 'Ows!' and a little angry yelling. I rolled my eyes. "Triplets, the floor is yours." I stepped back.

Stef took the mic, "Hey guys, me and my sisters are going to be singing 'Me, Myself, and Time' by Demi Lavato." She announced and smiled.

Rose started, "I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, just by my attitude."

Blair: "I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and your point of view."

Stef: "I just entered this brand new world, and I'm so open hearted! I know I've got a long way to go, but I, I'm just get started!"

Now all three of them, "I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it! I'm doin' my best not to show it, to show it! Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try! 'Cause I'm livin' the dream, and I know it, I know it! I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it. And I know everything will be fine, with me, myself, and time."

Blair: "I go where live takes me, but some days it makes me. But somedays it makes want to change my direction."

Stef: "Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know it's only a matter of my perception. I just entered this brand new world, and I'm so openhearted!"

Rose: "I know I've got a long way to go, but I, I'm just getting started!"

Now all of them again, "I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it. I'm doin' my best my best, not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be. I'm gonna try! 'Cause I'm livin' dream, and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best, not to blow it, to blow it. And I know everything will be fine, with me, myself, and time."

Stef: "And maybe there's nothing like this moment."

Blair: "So just be real and let the truth be spoken."

Rose: "Whatever's broke, I can make it unbroken. Turn the lead in my hand and stars stand golden."

Blair: "Just try,"

Stef: "More love,"

Rose: "If I just try, more love."

Blair: "Then I'll find myself in time!"

Blair continued holding out that last note while Rose and Stef sang, "I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it."

Blair: "And I'm doing my best, not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try!"

Blair and Stef held that note, Rose: "I'm over my head and I know it, I know it. I'm doin' my best, not to show it, to show it. Whatever it takes to be, what I was meant to be, I'm gonna try! 'Cause I'm livin' the dream, and I know it, I know it. I'm trying my best not to not to blow it, to blow it."

Stef: "And I know everything will be fine, with me, myself, and time."

All together, "I'll find, myself in time. I know, I'll find myself in time."

I took the mic after they finished, "Okay, now that the ametuaers (can't spell) are done, now it's time for me and my lovely sister to amaze you rich people." I smirked confidently before starting.

Jacque took the mic, "We're going to sing 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars, just to let ya guys know."

(I'm changing it so its a sort of a guy instead of a girl, they're singing about)

I started, "Ooooh, ooh, ooooh, oooh. Oh, his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'."

Jaque: "His hair, his hair falls perfectly without him tryin'."

Me: , "He's so beautiful."

Jacque: "And I tell him everyday,"

Me: "Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment him, he won't believe me."

Jacque: "And it's so, it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see."

Me: "But every time he asks me do I look okay?"

Jacque: "I say,"

Both of us sing now, in perfect harmony, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause boy, you're amazing. Just the way you are!"

Me: "His lips, his lips, I could kiss them all day if he'd let me,"

Jacque: "His laugh, his laugh, he hates but I think it's so sexy," She added a wink to Kyoya, I almost burst out laughing.

Me: "He's so beautiful,"

Jacque: "And I tell him everyday,"

Me: "Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change,"

Jacque: "If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same!"

Me: "So don't even bother asking if you look okay,"

Jacque: "You know I'll say,"

We linked hands and closed our eyes, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are! And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. 'Cause boy, you're amazing! Just the way you are!"

Me: "The way you are!"

Jacque: "The way you are."

Me: "Boy, you're amazing,"

Me: "Just the way you are!"

We opened our eyes, our hands still linked, "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change! 'Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are! And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile! 'Cause boy, you're amazing. Just the way you are, yeah!"

"We are telling you guys to be who you are and not ever wish you were somebody else, you are who you are, and you shouldn't have it any other way!" We announced, all five of us.

We got a standing applause and I almost fell off the stage when Stef slapped my back. "Stef!" I yelled.

She looked at me innocently, "What did I do?"

"You almost pushed me off the freaking stage! Are you trying to kill your partner in crime?" I yelled, brushing off my pants that had got a ton of dust.

"Partner in in crime, hm? So you two made me trip down the stairs?" Jacque got a dark aura around her. We backed up in fear and ended up falling off the stage. I quickly put myself between the floor and Stef, taking all the impact. I let out a gasp in pain as my back and head collided with the floor. Stef didn't help either, she's as heavy as a fucking overweight cow!

Stef got up quickly, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ichiko! I'm sorry!" She cried, gripping her head in her hands.

"ICHIKO!" The rest of my sisters yelled, jumping off the stage and landing next to me, who was still on the floor.

"Are you okay?! Oh god, I'm so sorry Ichiko, this is my fault!" Jacque joined Stef's cries.

"Hey Jac, I'm fine. Look, all limbs intact-" I inhaled sharply when I felt a pain in my left shoulder. I looked at it to see it jutting out more than usual. "Shit." I hissed.

"Let me see," I heard Kyoya say as he cut through our little group. He bent down and looked at my shoulder, frowning.

"How is it, doc?" I asked, wincing as I moved it.

He stood up and took out his phone, "You're going to one of my family's hospitals, that's banged up pretty bad." My eyes widened at the word 'hospital'.

"I-it can't be th-that bad can-can it?" I stuttered.

He gave me a look, "You also have a piece of wood stabbed through your lower arm." I looked down at my arm in shock.

"Guess those meds work after all..." I muttered.

"Alright, I called an ambulance and they should be here soon." Kyoya snapped his phone shut.

"I don't need to go to a hospital, I'm fine." I stood up quickly, "See, I'm fine, I can walk and everything." I laughed nervously, edging away from Kyoya.

"But your arm is bleeding badly." Mori came up behind me and picked me up, gently but firm enough so I couldn't get out if his grip.

"No, please! I'm fine, I'm fine! Please don't make me go back!" I broke down into sobs.

I felt a hand on my head, "Ichiko, please just go without a fuss. You need to go. Please dear?" I looked into Jacques's pleading eyes.

"But, I can't, I can't go back!" I held into her hand as a lifeline. "Please Jacquelyn, don't make go back where mummy and daddy died!" I cried, my body shaking in terror. "I can't, I don't want to, you can't make me! I can't go back! They'll be there, they'll try to take me! Please Jacquelyn!" I screamed, my voice becoming hoarse. "I've never gone back, not even when I got hit by the car! I can't go back just because of this, they'll be disappointed in me! They'll think I'm a disgrace to the family!"

I felt a hard slap on my cheek, "Mori-sempai, put her down on a couch please." Jacquelyn muttered with her hair covering her eyes. Mori hesitantly put me down.

I looked up at her in fear, my body shaking uncontrollably.

When she looked me in the eyes, she looked like a demon brought from the depths of hell. She opened her mouth to speak,

Haha cliffhanger!

Please keep reading and review!


	5. My Life, Is It Gone?

My Life, Is It Gone?

(I'm putting this in present tense because I think it is easier to write. Just to get you guys know!)

Warning: This has some suicidal content, not too extreme but still. Just a warning.

* * *

Ichiko's POV

Jacque opens her mouth to speak, "You calm down right now. Your parents are dead, dead, dead!" She screams and I whimper. "Stop believing otherwise, they will never hurt you again, force you to do anything again, or even be in your presence! Get over it and you are going to the hospital!"

My eyes flash and I fiercely glare at her, forgetting my fears. I stand up and loom over her, for I am five inches taller than she is. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU HAVE YOUR PARENTS, YOU HAVEN'T LOST A SIBLING EITHER HAVE YOU?! DRACO TRIED TO SAVE, TRIED TO PROTECT ME BUT HE DIED! IT'S MY FAULT HE DIED! HOW DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN FEELING FOR TEN YEARS WITH THIS IN MY HEAD?! HELL, I DON'T EVEN GO BY MY REAL NAME ANYMORE! I'VE CHANGED IT SO MANY TIMES SO I WOULDN'T BE FOUND BY THAT BASTARD WHO KILLED THEM ALL! SO MANY TIMES I'VE THOUGHT OF JUST FINISHING THIS AND THROWING MYSELF OUT THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING ELSE! ALL THOSE ACCIDENTS WHEN WE WERE YOUNG WERE NOT ACCIDENTS JACQUELYN, I WAS TRYING TO KILL MYSELF!" I scream in agony, my voice becoming hoarse. I lower it down to a whisper, the whole room is silent now. "I may seem all happy and outgoing but I now I feel like, like I just don't want to deal with this anymore..." I trail off and run away from them, from everything.

I drop to my knees in the rose garden. "Please God, please. Just take me now! My eyes are soiled, I am unclean! I do not deserve to live here, on the place that you created! Just send me to hell now!" I cry up to the sky, speaking in English.

"I think I can arrange that." A male voice says just as a bullet shot sounds and I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. "Goodbye, Cameron." He whispers into my ear in English then runs away. It was the man who killed my family, my brother. I grit my teeth, push the pain p the back of my mind, and race after him. I have to catch him and make him regret.

I quickly catch up with him, for I was running with alderine. (Can't spell yet again.) I tackle him and take the gun out of his hand, pointing it to his head.

He laughed, "You won't be able to do that, such a kind and caring girl you are." He mocks.

"Shut up!" I yell, my whole body shaking in pain and fury. "I'm not the little happy girl I used to be!"

"ICHIKO!" I hear Mori yell and several sounds of footsteps come with it.

"Go ahead, you can just say I shot myself, not wanting get caught. Do it before they get here." The man, whom I have come to despise with ever fiber of my being stood there with a calm look.

"You killed him, you killed my brother!" I scream. "You will feel the pain I am now!" I yell, aim the gun to his stomach, and pull the trigger. He lets out an agonized shriek and collapses. I put a hand over my wound, feeling blood instantly cover my entire hand. "Painful isn't it?" I shoot the arm that was draped over his wound, he screams again.

Suddenly, the gun was smacked out of my hand and I was kicked in the gut. I screamed in agony and collapse, breathing heavily. "Ichiko!" Mori kneels down next to me and props me on his lap.

I laugh insanely, "I got my revenge, if I die, he does as well!"

"Ichiko!" The triplets fall to their knees next to us, sobbing.

I smirk, "My name's Carmen, not Ichiko." I say with no emotion in my voice.

"Carmen..." Mori mutters and forces me to look at him. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

I sigh tiredly, "My life sucks, so I wouldn't mind if it ended. I don't see any point anymore."

"But your brother, Draco, he gave his life to save you. Do you think he would want you to waste it?" My eyes widen. "He wanted you to survive, live, and grow up and have a family. That's what I want as well. We all want you to live a happy life." My eyes water.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Have you ever read Draco's gravestone?" Stef asks softly.

"It says, 'I hope from heaven that all my loved ones will miss me, but not too much. Especially my dear sister, Carmen.' " Blair quotes.

"That has to mean something." Rose adds.

I broke, I can't do it. Bassy, Mori, Jacque, Rose, Blair, Stef, and Draco I would be letting them all down and cause them a ton of pain if I did kill myself. I choke out a sob and bury my face into Mori's chest.

Then I hear the wails of sirens in the distance. "Took them long enough." I hear Jacque mutter.

I pull my face out of Mori's chest and look into his eyes. "Thank you." I smile and lightly kiss him. He kisses me back. The last thing I feel before darkness takes over is Morinozuka Takashi's lips on mine.

* * *

~One Month Later~

"STEF, GO LONG!" I throw an apple across the cafeteria.

"GOING LONG!" She laughs, racing after it.

"Isn't that going towards-" A cry of pain was heard and Rose laughs. It was Tamaki that I hit, I'm getting IMO the habit of torturing him with Hikaru and Kaoru.

I hide behind Takashi, giggling. "Don't tell him know it was me!" He smiles and winks.

You see, after the good doctors saved my life just in the nick of time with a huge blood transfusion from both Hunny and Kyoya, who happen the have AB blood, the same type as me, Takashi helped me pick up the pieces of my screwed up life and I moved on. The killer guy is in jail, I really wish he hadn't survived, but there's life for ya.

Haruhi and Tamaki are sort of getting somewhere, I have no idea how long it will take and it's very much annoying me, Blair is going out with Hikaru, Rose is in a steady relationship with Kaoru, Stef and Hunny are practically glued to each other, Jacque and Kyoya flirt every day so I'm guessing something will happen soon, and Takashi and I are deeply in love and he has become a father to Bassy.

Everything seems all honky dory, but that changes when our old friends from Chicago decides to visit.

"CARMEN, JACQUE, BLAIR, ROSE, STEF!" A positively gorgeous white-haired boy yells, running over to us at our seats at the huge table we made.

"SEAN!" I yell, and tackle him to the ground. He chuckles and pulls us up to stand. "Did you bring everyone?" I ask excitedly.

"Yup! They're at the moment, dancing outside for some unknown reason." He looks out the window. I see another redhead, two raven-hairs, and another white-blonde all dancing expertly. I burst out laughing when the redhead fell on her face. She spots me and her eyes start to shine brightly

"Oh damn!" I yell and hide behind Takashi.

"CARMEN, MY LOVE!" I groan. The other white-blonde comes behind me somehow and pushes me out from behind Takashi and I fall until he catches me. Next thing I know, I'm in the redhead's arms while she freaking kisses me!

WHAT THE FUCK!

I push her off, "WOULD YOU STOP IT YOU PERV!" I scream at her.

"Awwwww, you're so cute when you're mad!" She squeals, pulling me into a boob-hug. I wiggle out of her grasp and start running.

"JACQUE, SAVE ME!" I cry.

"No thanks." She mumbles, I turn my head while I run to see her and Kyoya making out.

"FINALLY!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air. I race past Haruhi, "Help me!" I hide behind her.

She quickly moves out of the way, letting me be caught by the charging redhead. The two ravens are laughing loudly at me. "Cynthia missed you, Carmen!" They tease, sticking their tongues out.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" I yell as I'm being dragged away to probably be molested or raped.

* * *

Sorry if it seems a little fast, I just wanted a chapter up.

Please keep reading and review!


	6. Americans

Americans

Rose's POV

~In the Host Club~

I'm sitting next to Kaoru talking with one of his and Hikaru's guests when I hear screaming and creepy laughing. I whip around in my head to meet a black sweatshirt coming in contact with my face.

"Rose save me! This chick means business!" Carmen sobs into my shoulder.

I wrap my arms around her and put her on my lap. It's kind of awkward since she's a half of a foot taller than me though. I pet her hair and rock back and forth, holding her close like she would with Blair, Stef, and I when we were small. "What did Cynthia do?" I ask softly in my motherly voice.

Carmen sniffles and calms down a bit. "She, she, she touched me all over and tried to kiss me. It was like French kissing, you know like Jacque does it?" I hear plenty of loud laughs at that and some giggles. Immature assholes. "And I managed to get away for the rest of the classes of the day since she's younger." That's true, Cynthia and Simon are the same year as Jacque, Sean and John are seniors like Carmen, and Alyssa is the same year as Blair, Stef, and I. "So I got away for that long, but, but when I was walking here with Hunny she just came out of nowhere and kidnapped me!" She starts to sob again and is currently staining my shirt with her salty tears. "I got away when she ran into a marble pillar and lost consciousness. But I think she could be coming back any second no-" Carmen is cut off when she is yanked out if my arms by Cynthia and placed on a couch where Cynthia cuddles her.

I sigh lean back onto Kaoru's shoulder, causing his customers to squeal. I inwardly roll my eyes, _'These Japanese chicks are so gushy and annoying.'_

* * *

Carmen's POV

So now I'm on one of the couches, trapped in the redhead's arms, and on her lap with her snuggling her face up to mine.

"So who are you?" Tamaki eyes the redhead anxiously from his table that is full of his customers. I can tell he is uneasy with the way she has been casually touching me and he keeps sending glances towards Takashi. I wouldn't blame him; I'm doing the same thing.

Takashi and Hunny are sitting on the couch across from us while Jacque is sitting next to us and Alyssa on the other side. Everyone else is either entertaining girls or roaming around. I guess Hunny wanted to know why his cousin's girlfriend is being coddled by another girl and Takashi looks just a bit irritated.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce us." Sean apologizes, smiling. "I am Sean, that is Cynthia, this is my younger sister, Alyssa, and the brothers, John and Simon." He points to each of them.

"Why did you bring her?!" I cry in Cynthia's arms, struggling like hell.

"Well, she practically begged to see you," Alyssa began, grinning secretly. I give her a blank stare.

_'I don't care! I don't want her to be here!' _I yell in my head.

"She bribed us," John smirks. I growl and scowl afterwards. He laughs at me.

"Since when do you take bribes?!" I interrupt.

"We like pissing you off," Simon continues, listing it off with his fingers.

"And she's in our group, we can't just leave her!" Sean finishes.

I groan loudly and tense up when Cynthia places a open-mouthed kiss on my neck. "Okay, somebody get this chick off of me!" I yell frantically, trying to kick and punch my way out of her tight grip.

"Hey Cynthia, look! It's Jacque!" The triplets exclaim, Blair and Stef pulling me slowly out of her arms while Rose points to Jacque

Cynthia smiles brightly and jumps up, "HI JACQUE!" She hugs Jacque around the waist and giggles happily.

Jacque curses loudly and almost pulls her hair out in frustration. Once I'm out of Cynthia's reach, I quickly sit in Takashi's lap and he instinctively wraps his arms around me. I stick my tongue out at Cynthia, who's pouting that I left.

"Creep." I mutter, leaning my head on Takashi's chest.

"So why did you guys come?" Jacque deadpans, getting straight to the point and is now released from the she-devil's arms.

Simon teases, "Oh you, we just wanted to hang out and see you guys! We haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaims in a girlish voice that sends Stef and I snorting in laughter.

Simon beams and points a finger to John, "Told you I could get those two to snort like pigs at the same time!" He cheers.

Alyssa rubs her temples, "I still think it was a stupid challenge."

Stef frowns and punches Simon's arm, "DON'T MAKE BETS OVER US!"

He rubs his arm and pouts, "It was a challenge actually." I roll my eyes and scoff.

Suddenly Rose jumps up, "ALL SOLDIERS SALUTE!" She salutes and speaks in English, looking straight ahead.

I look in the direction and she Major Lexington. I jump up quickly and salute as well. When the hell did she get here? Why?! My life was normal for a little while!

Soon all of us are saluting except the host club who were all confused except for Kyoya.

"At ease." Lexington commands in English as well and we all slump down. "I trust you all have been training in your free time." Her eyes dart back and forth between us. She has her arms crossed while she paces back and forth studying each of us.

All girls but Alyssa sweat nervously, we didn't at all since we left America.

Lexington walks up to me, "You have at least trained haven't you, Knight?"

I laugh nervously, "Yeah, um, we haven't gotten the cha-" I'm cut off when a foot slams onto my back and pushes me to the ground. I let out a 'oof!' as I hit the floor and I hear a few snickers.

"ALL OF YOU DOWN NOW! I WANT FIFTY PUSH-UPS!" Major Lexington yells and everyone quickly drops to the floor.

I smirk to Jacque who is the last one done. I am the first so I just sat and watched everyone else, soon returning to Takashi's side. "Go Jacque!" I cheer in Japanese.

She glares at me and mutters something in French.

I shudder, it sounds threatening. Tamaki confirms my thoughts when he screams and hides behind Hikaru and Kaoru.

"In case you guys were wondering, this is our Sensei, Major Lexington. The nine of us all attended a military academy back in America and that's where we met the rest of those guys." I jab a thumb in the direction of Sean, Alyssa, Cynthia, John, and Simon while I talk.

"It was brutal!" Blair complains and Rose rolls her eyes.

"Oh really? You were the one up at five on the dock every morning and pushing us out of the cots to do a fifteen lap run around the entire base!" She exclaims.

"And you absolutely loved it!" Blair counters.

"Uh, no! I was always second to last to finish! I would've been last if Jacque wasn't such a horrible athlete." We all look over to see Major Lexington hounding Jacque over running laps around the room while Cynthia, Sean, and Kyoya are either smirking or snickering on the sidelines.

"Oh and Major Lexington only speaks English." Stef adds to the guys, who's faces show understanding now.

"So you guys are like military cadets?" Hunny asks cutely, holding his Usa-chan.

"Yup, we even got to perform some community service." Stef smiles brightly at her boyfriend's cuts appearance.

Rose frowns at her sister, now in Kaoru's arms, breaking apart a kiss that they were just having, "We didn't sign up for that."

I nod, getting confused now, "Yeah, who did sigh us up for that?"

Alyssa raises her hand while grinning ear to ear, "I did!" She sings in her soprano voice.

Jacque walks over to her with her bangs covering her eyes and a dark aura seeping out of her sweating pores. She steps up to Alyssa and sends a roundhouse kick to her jaw that sends her flying across the room. Alyssa quickly gets up and runs to her, beginning one of their usual battles.

"WILL YOU TWO QUIT IT?!" Major Lexington screams at them but they continue.

"It's no use, Lex." Sean and I harmonize. We exchange looks and laugh.

Lexington looks at us with a confused face, "What?" She asks in English and I shake my head.

"Sorry, we said it no use, they wont stop till one beats the other." I answer in English. Crap, I'm getting too used to Japanese! I might even forget how to speak English soon! It's a wonder that Jacque can maintain, and be fluent in, her three languages! Sometimes my adoptive sisters really impress me.

"Mummy! Daddy!" An adorable voice squeals and jumps on Takashi and I's laps.

I frown for a second, 'Wait, when were we sitting down... Oh forget it.'

I smile brightly and hug my baby boy, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Hi honey!"

Takashi smiles fondly down at Bassy and ruffles his hair; as always not saying too much. I don't mind though, he completely loves Bassy and he loves Takashi right back.

"YOU HAVE A SON?!" All the Americans but the triplets and Major Lexington yell.

Simon stalks up to Takashi and growls at him, "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU RAPED CARMEN?!" He screams in his face, pulling back his arm to punch him.

I kick Simon in the balls and he shrieks and drops to the ground, holding his crotch. John laughs at him and Alyssa kicks him in the balls as well, sending him into a similar position as his brother.

I cover Bassy's ears and whisper in Japanese, "It's not blood you idiots!" I hiss then make a face that says don't-say-anything-else. I take my hands off his ears and smile down at him, "Hey sweetie, do you wanna go have some cake with Aunt Stef and Uncle Hunny?"

Bassy gives me a toothy smile and nods happily, sliding off our laps and running over to Hunny and Stef.

I put a hand over my heart, "Don't worry guys, my innocence is not taken away from me yet!" I say in English.

Major Lexington looks at me, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I shush her, "There is a child here! Please don not swear!"

She glares at me, "Twenty laps around the perimeter, now!" Lexington commands.

I start, "But-"

"NO BUTTS!"

Blair and Stef burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. "SHE SAID BUTT!"

I roll my eyes and kick each of them in the kick, but not too hard. They start to cry and I stick my tongue out, "That's what you get for being immature!"

Cynthia jumps me, "I'll run with you, baby!" I sigh.

"Fine, but only for ten laps." We jog outside and each time we past the front doors Cynthia kisses my cheek, I punch her in the ribs, and everyone laughs. Even Takashi chuckles a little. I guess he's not that worried about Cynthia stealing me away or something.

One the twentieth time, we stop and approach Lexington. "Is that all Major?"

Bassy runs over and I pick him up and place him on my hips with an arm wrapped around his waist to steady him, waiting for her answer.

"Yes. And you all must be wondering my purpose for tracking you all down, I have been ordered to deliver this message: 'Carmen Knight, Stefanie Knight, Sean Jones, Alyssa Jones, and John Park, you have all been recruited to join the US military for your success in the academy. We hope that you all can join us as high officers.' " She reads off of a letter that she pulls out of her coat.

There are several gasps and I put Bassy down and run a hand through my hair, "Is this punishable if we decline and still return to the US?"

"No, but it is highly recommendable to take up this position. It would provide great insurance, excellent welfare..." I stop listening and start pacing. "...it would help all your families greatly as well." I hear these and sigh.

"I need to go outside to think." I say before bolting out of the club room to the rose garden.

I pace back and forth. "If I do this then I won't see Bassy or Takashi at all. I can't do it. I'll find a job when I get out of school. I know the second I'm my own legal guardian 'mum and dad' are going to kick me out with Bassy. I never was a good child." I chuckle bitterly and fall back into the grass, staring up at the sky.

"You could always take your parents fortune."

So sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I just couldn't think of anything to do.

Please keep reading and review!


	7. Helpful Secrets and Some Annoyances

Helpful Secrets and SomeAnnoyances

Carmen's POV

I look up at Simon, "What?"

"You do now that your parents were rich, right?" He asks in a know-it-all tone.

"Yes I do, please don't fuck with me right now Simon." I growl and grab his collar in a threatening position.

"Well since your brother isn't, around," He dodges around the word dead and I unnoticeably wince, "then that all should go to you if you do some paperwork in Scotland." He grins but I frown.

"How in the hell did you find this out?" I question.

"Well, I got bored and did some research on that. It kind of just popped into my head a while ago and I kinda went deep into it. John helped a bit too and Cynthia found out." He shudders, I can only imagine how she reacted but he tells me, "She freaked and said you two would live happily ever after in a huge mansion with your adopted kids running around and maids and butlers serving all of you." He laughs and I face palm.

"Seriously? God, she is messed up in the head! How the hell did she find out?"

"She was stalking us apparently." John walks over with his arms crossed and an amused look.

"When isn't she stalking someone?" Alyssa also comes over. I laugh in agreement.

"ALYSSA! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Sean yells a distance away and I laugh.

"Avoiding someone are we?" I ask with a smirk and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Like you wouldn't imagine." She groans and sits down in the grass. I giggle and then John decides to pick me up from behind an throw me up in the air. Alyssa laughs loudly while I scream in terror. I forgot how good of an arm he has, I'm freaking fifty feet up in the air! John must've been working out even more while we were gone!

"I got her!" Simon yells, laughing hysterically, and running to catch me.

I scream, "You bastard, you'd better catch me or I'll send your ass to the deepest part of hell to burn in!"

"Shit! I can't make it!" Simon shouts and I get closer to the ground. "Damn it, I was never good at track1"

"If I live, you're both gonna die!" I yell loudly and reach the ground. At the last second, I'm caught by a pair of strong arms, arms I am very familiar with. "Oh thank god Takashi!" I hug him tightly when his feet touch the ground. I kiss him when he lets me down and he smiles when he breaks the kiss. I smile and he lets me go. "Please excuse me while I go and kill those two jackasses!" I end that sentence with a loud yell and race back over to the guys while rolling up my sleeves. When I reach them, I find everyone else over there laughing their asses off except for Hunny, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Cynthia. Kyoya is smirking and chuckling a bit, Tamaki is crying in fear as well as Hunny, and Cynthia is about to murder the two jackass brothers. But I'm going to beat her to it.

"John, Simon, I think you might want to run right now!" Rose chokes out and tries to get up off the ground but fails miserably.

"Oh it's too fucking late for that!" I yell and pick up Simon by his collar but he is still laughing hysterically that it doesn't really have a good effect to it. "This is your fault and I'm gonna kill you for it!" I growl lowly working on the threatening thing.

But he tsks me, "Um, no, you can't do that." He shakes his head and wags his finger in my face. Simon speaks with a weird voice that has something like sass in it. Oh hell no. i ain't gettin' no sass from this asshole!

"Oh yes I can, you're not needed for the US army so I can do whatever I want to you." I grin sadistically and he sweatdrops until he thinks of a comeback.

"Um no you can't, I helped you with that problemo you had earlier." He points out with a smirk and still using that voice.

I raise an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, you owe me." I laugh loudly and nod in agreement.

"Okay, how about I owe you a knuckle sandwich." I punch him directly in the nose and roughly drop him to the ground.

"JESUS CHRIST! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" Simon cries and holds his nose, rolling around in the grass.

I turn to John with an emotionless look and say: "You're next." I do the emotionless thing just to scare the shit out of him. And it works! It anyways works wonders!

He backs away from me with a very frightened look. "Get away, demoness1" He shouts and points at me with a shaking finger. He starts to run away when I begin to approach him. My evil red aura starts to show as I suddenly appear in front of him and knee him in the balls. John screams in pain and sinks to his knees holding his damaged baby maker.

I kick him in the side then also kick his brother on the opposite side. They both grunt and laugh slightly with a bit off regretting edge in it. "You suck, Carmen." John groans and a thought suddenly pops into my head as a chuckling Takashi wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait a sec, how did you guys know my real name when you came here? I don't remember telling any of you." I stare suspiciously at all the Americans minus my triplet sisters.

Sean starts, "Well remember that time you got drunk in eleventh grade?"

Blair cracks up, "You're gonna have to be more specific than that. Carmen got drunk once a week since tenth grade." Tamaki gaps in the background. Guess he's never heard of a high schooler getting drunk. Man, he's seriously go got get out more. I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms at our very nosy friends.

"Well there was that time that you showed us the new dance and some things went wrong…." Alyssa snickers.

My face turns as red as my hair and Jacque gets a evil look. I snap my head to face her and growl, "Don't you dare!"

Jacque smiles evilly then says: "Even I didn't know before then that you knew how to pole dance." The whole group bursts into laughter. Even Kyoya! No offense to Kyoya but he's kinda a stick in the mud sometimes. Either that or as creepy as hell.

Chynthia giggles, "It was really sexy!" I glare at her but ignore so she doesn't respond.

I put my hands on my hips and approach Jacque with a nu-uh expression, "Well it's kind of hard not to learn it when you made me watch a video of a bunch of guys doing it."

"Ooooooooooooo!" Half of the rest of them yell, mock, and laugh at my comeback.

Jacque takes off her glasses. Shit is going to way downtown now! "Well I had to after you showed me that video of John and Simon."

My mouth drops open. "Hey! You can not use that! We were gonna use that for blackmail! And you were the one who thought of it!" I exclaim, and out of the corner of my eye I see John and Simon frown and exchange looks. I hold up a hand at them, "It's not important for you guys to know right now." I say before they can think of something to say about it.

"Didn't mean I wanted to watch it!" Jacque makes a disgusted face and shudders, "Hideous." I nod in agreement.

Rose raises and eyebrow, "What video?" I wave her over and whisper in her ear. She gags a ton when I'm finished. "Who would want to watch that? Why the hell did you guys watch that? Where did you get that?!"

"I have no idea." Jacque sighs and leans on Kyoya's shoulder. I make kissing noises at her and she gives me the finger. I laugh and stick my tongue out at her.

Kaoru throws an arm around Rose's shoulder and HIkaru does the same with Blair, "Can you tell us, we can keep a secret." Haruhi, Blair, Rose, Stef, Jacque, and I all snort loudly at this.

"You two couldn't keep a secret if you both were blind and the rest of the world was deaf!" Stef and I exclaim at the same time.

"Seriously? Again? How the hell can you two do that? You're not even blood related!" Blair and Rose ask sounding slightly irritated.

I throw and arm around Stef's shoulder and Stef puts her's around my waist, "We've spent so much time together and we are extremely tight!" I grin.

"As gloves!" I give her a look.

"Gloves?"

"Oh shut up." She grunts then talks to everyone else again, "Yeah, and it doesn't take blood to be very close, we have plenty of examples here." Stef matches my grin and gestures to the guys.

"Hey wait a second, where's Bassy?" Jacque speaks up and twists her head back and forth in attempt to find him. I suck in a sharp breath and all of my sisters but Jacque flinch.

"That's a good question, where is my son?" I growl. "Did no-one think of taking him with you when you all came to mock me?!"

"Chillax Carmen, he's right here." Sean points behind him to Bassy putting flowers in his hair sitting in the grass. I let the breath out and go and pick him up.

"I'm happy that you watched him, but could you not have him put flowers in his hair? I don't need my son to turn gay when he's only a toddler!" I yell at him.

"Calm down, and I don't think you should say that word around a toddler!" Sean counters and I glare at him.

"Oh shut up!"

"Yeah, shut up and don''t be mean to my mummy!" Bassy shouts and somehow kicks Sean in the chest while he is still in my arms. I try not to laugh but everyone else pretty much does.

Sean winces and puts a hand on his chest, "Tough kid you got there, Car."

"Okay honey, don't kick people or tell them to shut up, it's not nice." I tell him softly.

Bassy looks up at me with a completely innocent face and big adorable green eyes, "But then you why did you say it mummy?" He says this in English in his adorable British accent and I can't help but melt.

"Well sweetie," says Rose taking him from my arms and holding him high above her head whilel he squeals in laughter, "mummy got too corrupted to stop saying those things when she was younger. Just don't listen to what she says!" She coos and I growl.

I give her a blank look, "Are you his mom, Rose?"

Takashi chuckles and takes Bassy and puts him on his shoulders.

"Oh and speaking of questions, how does your adoptive mom look like you, Carmen?" Hunny asks. A week after I got out of the hospital and everyone was getting used to my real name, I forced him to stop saying '-chan' in my name.

"That is a excellent question, Mitsukuni." I reply with a Sherlock voice. "My adoptive mother is actually my mother's sister. I actually didn't know that until my third year of grade school. And I was a little pissed at her for not telling me that, actually a little is an understatement, but she eventually got me to keep my mouth shut to you guys." I gesture to Jacque and the triplets. "She didn't and still doesn't want you guys to know for some reason." I frown at that last statement.

"So we're technically cousins then, since your aunt is my birth mother." Jacque points out and I grin.

"Guess so, I've never really thought about it, and I would've thought that you knew we weren't sisters while growing up though." I frown at her.

She waves a hand in the air, "Oh I knew, and I knew that you knew but mom told me to keep it secret that we're cousins."

Blair frowns and crosses her arms, "And what is dad's say in all of this?"

"He has no idea. Mom never told him anything and I think that's going to come around and bite her in the ass sooner or later." I reply with a sigh and rub the spot between my eyebrows.

"CARMEN, COME HERE NOW!" A female voice yells in the distance, but we all can hear her just fine.

"Speaking of the devil…." Rose mutters and I groan loudly.

Jacque glares at me, "You forgot that you're grounded didn't you?"

I glare back, "You were supposed to remind me!"

"CARMEN!" Mom screams ever louder this time.

I sigh and scream back, "I'M COMING!" I kiss Takashi for a minute on the lips then pull away and give me a quick hug. "See ya tomorrow honey." He smiles and pecks me on the lips one last time before I go.

"Bye." He hands me Bassy and I put him on my hip with an arm around his waist to hold him up.

"Come on chicas." I start to walk away and my adoptive sisters follow behind me after saying goodbye to their boyfriends. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" I call to the rest of them before I forget when I'm almost out of hearing distance.

"Bye!" Our American friends call back and a couple of the guys.

* * *

We finally reach "mom" and she grabs me roughly by the ear, "YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I groan and Rose takes Bassy from my arms so he doesn't end up on the ground while I'm being dragged to the car.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I complain but she snaps.

"It's you down fault that you skipped out on your grounding, and you have made it longer for yourself as well!" She pushes me in the car and I groan loudly.

Rose puts Bassy next to me in his car seat and I kiss his forehead before the car begins to drive back to our big house.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

I know it's been super long since I updated and I finally got a laptop for school so I'll be updating off of this. Thank you to everyone who has continued reading my stories after the long wait, I really appreciate i


End file.
